Forget the Crossword, Marik
by Millennium Keyboard
Summary: Malik is bored and wants attention from his Yami. However, when annoyance doesnt work, Malik knows what will...  Bronzeshipping, MxYM  MalikxYamiMarik   HikarixYami . Contains fluff, a hint of strong language from Yami Marik and a heck lot of kissing.


Sniffle.

Yami Marik glared down at his crossword, scratching his fringe's base as his brain thought vigorously about the question ahead of him.

Sniff. Sniffle.

Yami Marik continued to ignore the sound, losing his train of thought slightly and doodling little circles around several words on the page. Why did these things have to be so hard?

Sniffle.

Yami Marik's index finger and thumb tightened the grip on the pen, making it crack and shard slightly. He still couldn't figure out the damn word. Dearrangement of the mind, only 8 letters. Couldn't be crazy, couldn't be stupid.

Sniffle. Sob.

Yami Marik bit his lip and threw down his pen, swinging around on his chair to face the sofa where his Hikari was sitting watching a film. "Honestly, Hikari, find a dictionary and read the definition of 'shut up!'

"I cant help it," Malik whined, rolling about on the sofa with tearstained cheeks, "This film is so upsetting. How could he do that to her, going to commit suicide before pushing her off the roof instead?"

Yami Marik frowned at Malik, "What the hell? Are you on drugs or something? Your being a giant whinge bag, It's only a bloody film, not based on real life. Though I would enjoy pushing you off of a roof anyday."

"But Yami," Malik pouted, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, "it's a sad film. You'd have cried had you not been doing those stupid crosswords and expecting to win the money!""If you want to stay in this home any longer, Malik, then I -have- to do this and win the bloody prize money. Now stop snivelling and do something useful." Yami Marik swivelled back round to his newspaper and picked up the semi-broken pen. 8 letters…

Malik didn't reply, only hopped off the sofa and sighed. Damn, his Yami was being -really- annoying today! He bounced over to where Yami Marik was studying the question.

"Need any help?" He asked hopefully. Maybe if he helped, his Yami would be nicer to him.

"Piss off, Malik." Ouch, harsh reply. Apparently -someone- was feeling grumpy!

"Can I try?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Piss off already, Malik. Go to bed or something."

"Can you come tuck me in?"

"No."

"Read me a bedtime story?" No matter how angry his Yami was getting, Malik wasn't going to give up this pretense of annoyance. Serves his yami right for being so mean! He decided it would be fun to continue annoying and pestering his Yami, until he could get a crack at the crossword!

"No, Malik. Go away."

"Can you make me some omelettes?"

"NO."

"Maybe a milkshake?""Malik…" That was a warning growl, bright and clear. Malik pouted again and proceeded to swing around the top of the chair so he was standing beside Yami Marik from his previous position of behind the chair.

"Do something with me, Yami. I'm lonely."

"Go ring Ryou or something, then. Im busy." Malik huffed, and looked towards the phone. For a moment he was tempted, atleast Ryou would do something. But then there was Bakura, and Bakura wouldn't really like Ryou coming over here with a psycho like Yami Marik. Worse, he might come along and Malik would have to put up with both Bakura -and- Yami Marik! Eek!

No, annoying his yami was more entertaining, and for once it gained him attention. Malik proceeded to duck under Yami Mariks arm, ignoring his cry of 'Malik!' and sitting in Yami Mariks lap, looking at him with his bottom lip out. Yami Marik continued to growl at him.

"Get off of me, Malik."

"No." He was taking the page out of his Yami's books, not giving in. He proceeded to anger Yami Marik further by cuddling into his chest. Yami Marik continued to not move, but the growl at the back of his throat was definitely getting louder and deeper.

"Malik, don't make me rip your arm out of its socket and use it to hit you until you leave me alone."

Malik sat up slightly in his lap and prodded him on the nose, "You're my Yami. Your meant to spend time with me."

"Well I don't want to right now."

"Spoilsport," Malik replied, before laying his head on Yami Marik's shoulder. Yami Marik continued to snarl in his throat but decided to ignore his pestering Hikari and focus on the crossword. Malik sulked as he stared directly at Yami Mariks neck, resisting the urge to bite at it and tear out his vocal chords. Even then though would Yami Marik probably kill him.

He let his eyelids droop down and he let out a calm sigh - it was relaxing to just sit here. There wasn't much movement from Yami Marik, who continued to try and work out the word. Without realising it, Malik's face was getting closer to Yami Marik's neck, and he hadn't noticed a thing. A thought came across his mind, one that would surely get him attention. A cheeky grin appeared on Maliks face as he waited his probably last precious seconds before stretching his head up to nibble on Yami Marik's ear. The earring got in the way and Malik had to avoid cracking his teeth on the metal, or his dentist would be onto him.

Yami Marik's eyes shot open in surprise at Malik's movement, and even more at the odd feeling on his ear. His mood had gotten better since Malik's silence and now he felt generally confused.

"What the fuck, Malik?"

Malik didn't reply, only carried on grinning as he feasted on his Yami's ear. Atleast he was getting a reaction other than being thrown on the floor and kicked in the teeth.

Yami Marik put down his pen and frowned - he couldn't solve that damn word and now his Hikari was distracting him to the end of his tether. He didn't know what Malik was up to and was slightly curious to find out. Without realising it he had put his arm around Malik's lower chest, his right arm still extended and resting on the table.

Malik beamed, at last his yami was getting the hint of attention! He decided that Yami Marik's ear had had enough torture for now and he left it alone, travelling his face back to his neck. It would be a lot easier to nom on that, indeed. Malik opened his mouth and proceeded to attack his Yami's neck, nibbling and biting at it. He left several teeth-marks in his path and for once he felt dominant over his darker self.

Yami Marik could only close his eyes and listen to his own breathing, his right arm slipping off the table and pulling Malik in closer. He didn't want to believe he was enjoying himself, and wanted to take the dominance from his Hikari. He was the more powerful of them both, after all! Despite his thoughts, he didn't think he could move from this position without his Hikari complaining. Might aswell enjoy it until it stops, he supposed.

Malik had made a mess of his yami's neck, covered in bitemarks, lovebites and droplets of blood where his teeth had gone through. He proceeded to lick up the droplets before cuddling back into Yami Marik's shoulder. Yami Marik slipped his left hand under Malik's left arm and pulled him close in a firm hug, before using his right hand to stroke through Maliks hair. It wasn't much like his, he realised. Maliks hair was more soft and bouncy, not appearing as fluffy as Ryou's but still like silk at the roots. His own hair was crazed up, bent into tall spires which could easily take someones eye out if he was careless enough.

Malik's eyes closed and he let out a gentle sigh, so Yami Marik continued petting the hair. Maybe he could send his Hikari to sleep by doing so. That way he would have peace for the rest of the ev-

Yami Marik's thoughts were cut off by the movement of Malik, who had sat up almost immediately and was pressing his lips to Yami Mariks. Yami Marik's eyes flicked open and he almost gasped in surprise had his mouth not been occupied. So this was why Malik had bugged him, he assumed. Yami Marik wasn't really sure how to react to this, watching Maliks face. Hmm, he seemed to be enjoying it, so Yami Marik began to kiss back, always watching Maliks reaction. Malik's arms were still wrapped around him and so he returned the favour, pulling Malik in further. It was awkward being sat on a dining chair with someone sitting on your lap, but Yami Marik wasn't one to challenge logic and he eventually had to pull away, being squashed between the chair, Malik and the table.

Malik opened his eyes and looked at his Yami, who stared back. Malik giggled slightly before hopping off Yami Mariks' lap.

"We should take this to the sofa before you die of lack of breath," he beamed, grabbing Yami Marik's upper arm and dragging him over to the sofa. Yami Marik resisted slightly at first but having enjoyed those precious seconds from a moment ago decided that he might aswell. If anyone asked, hey, he was drugged and they were both drunk.

The TV was still blaring away, but Malik didn't bother to turn it off - after all, another film was starting and he wanted to sit with someone to watch it. He sat down on the far right of the sofa and Yami Marik sat beside him. No sooner than Yami Marik had sat down was Malik upon him again, covering his face with kisses and bitemarks. Yami Marik was surprised at the ferocity that his Hikari was showing and decided that he would make things more interesting by fighting back, returning the favour with kissing and biting to Malik's own face. He had to admit it was a little more comfortable here than on the dining chair. His not-very-active arms came to life and he slipped both hands up the back of his Hikaris' shirt, running his index fingers down his spine. It was very interesting, more straight and in line than his own. Malik whined at the feeling and thought to entertain himself by attacking.

Yami Marik's lips again, preventing speaking from the both of them. Yami Marik continued to pull Malik in closer, so that their chests were touching and Malik's legs were twisted awkwardly to stay on the sofa. He finished playing with Maliks spine and rested his hands on Maliks lower back, kissing Malik back as viciously as Malik had.

Eventually though, there had to be an air break, and so Malik broke away from his yami and swung around to sit beside him on the sofa. Yami Marik wrapped his right arm around him and pulled him in, so again Malik's head was on his shoulder. There was silence for a minute or two as some cheesy music played from the film on the screen.

"So what does this mean, Hikari?" Yami Marik broke the silence first, turning to look at Malik.

"What?"

"You randomly jumped on me and started making out with me. What are you, a slut?"

Malik grinned at Yami Mariks words, stating he was a slut. He casually leaned close to Yami Marik's ear and whispered, "But im -your- slut, Yami."

Yami Marik blinked at that response. "So what, this is a one time thing, or-?"

Malik, having developed a feeling of mysterious behaviour inside of him, beamed before pushing his head up to face Yami Marik's cheek, "I should very much like to do this again, Yami." And with that Malik ran his tongue across his yami's cheek, leaving a wet trail in its path.

Yami Marik shuddered from the feeling, for some reason it felt good. No! He was the dominant one, he would take charge! He turned to Malik, a grin on his face.

"Well whats stopping you, hmm?" He purred, running his tongue over his own lips, "Because nothing's holding -me- back." Before Malik could reply, Yami Marik dove over him, pushing him back on the sofa and placing his own lips on Maliks. Malik let out a squeak of surprise but as he said, nothing was holding Yami Marik back. He pushed through Malik's lips with his tongue and forced the teeth apart, his inhuman tongue searching for its companion. While he was playing with Maliks mouth, Yami Marik's hand slipped up Malik's shirt, running his fingers over the boy's tight stomach. All Malik could do what whine at the feeling he was receiving. When Yami Marik broke away for air, Malik clutched at his shoulders desperately.

"Yami…" he pouted. Yami Marik looked deep into those indigo eyes, his own deep red eyes catching a glare.

"What?" Yami Marik frowned. Well, he had been asking for it!

Fingers clutched at Yami Mariks shirt, digging their nails into it in a manner of bonding. Yami Marik stayed silent, watching Malik's every move. He was surprised to see the boys eyes become damp.

"D-Don't leave me, Yami!" The boy sobbed, Clutching tightly to Yami Marik's chest. Yami Marik rolled his eyes - he was never used to his Hikari's moodswings.

"What the hell? Im not going to leave you, Hikari. Bloody hell." With that Yami Marik continued to gently caress Malik's stomach with his hand, using the thumb on his other hand to dry away any tears that threatened to erupt and destroy the art of his Hikari's face. The boy let out a gentle sigh of relief, and all shuddering stopped from him, as Yami Marik lightly leaned over him and sucked tightly on a patch of skin covering Malik's collarbone. After a few minutes of hard sucking he sat up, revealing a dark bruise-like patch where his lips had been.

"That means property of Marik, Hikari, and no one else is gonna change that."

Malik looked up at his Yami and smiled, slipping his arms around the taller boys neck and bringing him back down to reattach their lips. Just as their mouth's met for the goodness-knows amount of time that day, there was a buzz from the clock. Yami Marik bent his head up at the clock - it was 11pm. Usually they'd be asleep by now. Yami Marik sat up and took Malik's hands into his own, pulling them both to their feet.

"Come on my little slut, its time for bed." Yami Marik leaned across to switch the TV off.

"Awh, do we have to?"

"Who said we're sleeping?"

Malik giggled at that and began following Yami Marik, when suddenly he pulled away and dashed to the table. The 8 boxes were still blank but Malik scrawled letters into them, before picking up the paper and following Marik into his bedroom. They werent the correct letters for the question, but oh well. Yami Marik pulled Malik onto his lap and they began kissing almost immediately, getting deeper until Malik pulled away.

"Look, Yami," He said softly, passing him the newspaper while still sitting on his lap. Yami Marik took the paper in one hand, the other arm around Malik's waist.

'Derangement of the mind.' Yami Marik read out the definition, before gliding his eyes over to the boxes that had been filled in. What he saw made him want to shout about with happiness, or simply give Malik the biggest hug ever. His smile extended largely as he threw the paper down and wrapped his arms around Malik, pulling him down into the darkness of the room.

On the floor, the newspaper had landed face up. 'Derangement of the mind' was the definition, and in the 8 boxes linked to the definition were the words 'ILOVEYOU'.


End file.
